


The Twelve Days of Winter Veil

by ComyD



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Banter, Compromise, Decorating the Tree, Domestic Fluff, Early present, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Meeting the Clan, Memories, Mistletoe, Multi, Playing in the Snow, Romantic Gestures, Seduction, Slow Dancing, Teasing, The Feast of Winter Veil, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wild goose chase, Winter Veil Ball, being in love, first holiday, personal stories, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD
Summary: A collection of 12 drabbles in the lead up to Christmas! Just a mini challenge I set for myself.Flynn and Shaw prepare to celebrate their first Winter Veil. Of course sometimes compromises need to be made.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Garrosh Hellscream/Varian Wrynn, Genn Greymane/Mia Greymane, Jaina Proudmoore/Thrall, Mathias Shaw/Anduin Wrynn, Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn, Nathanos Blightcaller/Sylvanas Windrunner, Tess Greymane/Vanessa VanCleef, Valeera Sanguinar/ Broll Bearmantle, Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn, Vol'Jin/ Baine Bloodhoof, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 44
Kudos: 85





	1. The First of Many Winter Veils to Come

**Author's Note:**

> So with the countdown to Christmas I decided to set myself a small challenge and write 12 fluffy holiday themed drabbles for some of my favourite ships. I hope you all enjoy!

Shaw couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face as he brought out his Winter Veil decorations. This year was going to be a little different, he cast a gaze around his humble home. This year he wouldn’t be celebrating alone. As he makes his way to the living room he can’t help but roll his eyes. Various items belonging to Flynn lie scattered over his normally pristine room. While his inner neat freak demanded he put everything back in its proper place, another part- the one that grows larger each day, can’t help but feel warm at how comfortable and at home Flynn has made himself.

As if summoned by thought alone, the front door creaks open. “I’m back!!! Have I got a surprise for you!” Flynn calls out excitedly. The sound of him fumbling with something, has a growing sense of dread bubbling up in Shaw’s stomach. He hoped this wasn’t going to be like the time Flynn had brought a pigeon home claiming it was tame. He was still finding feathers in strange places. With a shudder he decides it’s best just to go out and see what Flynn has.

_ It’s a tree. _ It’s unexpected to say the least. Mainly because it seems  _ far too _ normal-  _ there has to be a catch. _ Flynn just beams at him. Cheeks rosy and the tip of his nose red, while not as cold as Boralus, winter in Stormwind isn’t anything to laugh at. Shaw can’t help but find that the look suits the former pirate. He leans on the door frame, maybe enjoying watching the other man drag the tree towards him a little too much. The smell of fresh pine is pleasant.

“See I’m doing all the heavy lifting then.” Fairwind teases. Eyes glinting with mischief. Shaw can’t stop the smile creeping onto his face.

“And ruin my wonderful view? I don’t think so.”

Flynn’s eyebrows rise up on his forehead, mouth open wide. Shaw rolls his eyes leaning forward placing his hand under Flynn’s chin and tapping it closed. His lover flushes ever so slightly before regaining his composure. 

“Cracking jokes already!? My  _ someone _ is in a good mood, who would have guessed the big, bad spy was a fan of Winter Veil?” Flynn hums out. Resuming his task. Shaw continues to shamelessly watch those muscles- visible even under Flynn’s coat, flex with the movement. Despite his earlier complaint it only takes him a few minutes to have the tree in Shaw’s living room, and that’s when Shaw notices.

“Fairwind. This tree looks like it will collapse if we put  _ a _ bauble on it.” He states rather bluntly. Eyeing the wonky tree critically. Flynn is standing beside him, head tilted as if trying to imagine the scene.

“Nah, she’s sturdier than she looks.” Flynn says flippantly, already rifling through Shaw’s boxes. Excitedly tossing items all over the room. Shaw pinches the bridge of his nose. Flynn pays him no heed, suddenly bolting out the room. Shaw can hear rummaging in their shared bedroom. He chooses to ignore it-  _ he’s not sure his blood pressure could take another sharp increase. _ Instead, he sets about trying to put his living room into _ some _ semblance of order.

“Knew I had it somewhere.” Flynn crows triumphantly, coming back into the living room with a tatty old box. He sets it down next to Shaw’s. Shaw can only watch in awe as Flynn rummages through it, pulling what looks like old rubbish out. That awe quickly turns to horror when Flynn tries to hang it on the tree.

“ _ What _ are you doing?” Shaw blurts out, eyes widened. He’s utterly baffled. _ Is this a Kul Tiran custom? _ Flynn pauses, turning to look at him, brows furrowed in confusion.

“I’m decorating the tree?” Flynn asks, waving the rubbish in his hand as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I know the tree isn’t big, but I figured we could use half of my decorations and half of yours. That way it’s fair… though  _ I _ did get the tree…” Flynn seems distracted.

“Decorations?” Shaw asks, eyeing Flynn’s box with suspicion. The ex pirate laughs, shaking his head at Shaw fondly. “Fairwind, just  _ what _ is that supposed to be?” Shaw motions to the odd thing in Flynn’s hand.

“It’s Great Father Winter silly.” Flynn answers as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Shaw can only gape. He moves closer-  _ maybe his eyesight is failing him? _ Closer inspection reveals that Flynn is holding some rather lumpy driftwood, crudely carved into the shape of a man. As if sensing his scrutiny, Flynn holds the decoration close to his chest. “Look, I never really had the funds to buy fancy decorations. Made a lot of these myself growing up. So yeah I know they aren’t perfect, but they’re mine.”

Shaw feels guilty then. Flynn had told him about his childhood, his mother’s death. Yet Shaw somehow hadn’t pieced together how this would affect Flynn. He looks over at Flynn’s box, seeing it with a new perspective.

“Why don’t you show me the rest?” Shaw asks. Flynn seems to instantly brighten, running over to his box and excitedly unpacking it. Shaw sits beside him, listening to all Flynn’s tales. He can’t help but smile. Watching Flynn come alive as he recounts how he came to own each item. Shaw’s sure a few of those stories are exaggerated, but he won’t take it away from Flynn. After all there’s no harm in a tall tale or two.

In the end, Shaw decides to let Flynn decorate the tree entirely with his decorations. He finds that they aren’t so ugly any more, if anything they certainly have character. He watches Flynn place a Starfish ornament on top of their tree. Turning to Shaw with a wide grin. He’s practically glowing. 

“Looks good.” Shaw comments, placing some small festive knick-knacks around the room. He hears Flynn walking up behind him- he grins, Flynn trying to be stealthy never ceases to get old. Some tinsel is looped over his neck. Shaw turns with an eyebrow arched, Flynn simply smiles, tugging on the tinsel, hinting for Shaw to come closer. “Something you wanted?” Shaw muses as he lets himself be pulled forward. They stand chest to chest. 

“ _ Hmmm _ , I can think of a few things, but how about a kiss for now?” Flynn flashes a cheeky grin, waggling his eyebrows. Shaw rolls his eyes, it’s hard to believe that this is the man he intends to spend the rest of his life with, but there’s no one else he would rather be with. With a pretend put upon sigh Shaw leans forward.

“You’re such a child.” Shaw teases, lips just out of reach of Flynn’s. The other man huffs out a laugh, before leaning forward to close the gap.

“But you still love me.” Flynn answers with a cocky smile. Lips already kiss swollen. Shaw arches a brow at that statement. But then shakes his head fondly.

“Aye, that I do.”

They manage to unpack the rest of the Winter Veil decorations, though not without some slight bickering and winding each other up. But at last the house is finished. They stand, side by side admiring their handiwork. Flynn laces his fingers with Shaw’s. Shaw gives his hand a gentle squeeze. It’s peaceful, having someone to share this with. He can’t help but let his head fall onto Flynn’s shoulder as they stare at their tree. Which he had to admit, had actually held up. Though it was  _ still _ wonky. That’s when a sudden thought pops into his head.

“You should have said you were getting a tree. I would have helped you bring it back. It can’t have been easy bringing it all the way here.” Shaw says, feeling a little guilty. Flynn must be tired. In the cold and snow it could be a fair trek to Elwynn and back. 

“Oh, it’s fine. I didn’t have far to go at all. Hardly broke a sweat.” Flynn answers back, his usual carefree self shining through. Shaw’s brows furrow at his words. What could he mean?  _ Where else would he have gotten the tree? _

_ “Flynn… Where did you get the tree?” _ Shaw asks, already knowing he’s not going to like the answer. 

“I just went to that place… uh, Lion’s Rest, you know the new park? Figured why go all the way into the woods when there was a perfectly good tree right there. Shaw?”

Shaw can’t help it. He’s staring at this idiot- _ his idiot, _ in disbelief. He’s lucky King Anduin likes him, otherwise Shaw is certain he’d be bailing his lover out of the stockades. Shaw was not looking forward to the report he was going to have to submit on this. Though seeing the dopey grin on Flynn’s face makes it hard to be mad at him.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty.” Shaw quips back, leaning down to lift an empty box. Flynn lets out a loud laugh, eye twinkling with joy.

“I knew I was born with these dashing good looks for a reason.” He jokes back. Shaw snorts at the joke. Rolling his eyes good naturedly. “While you’re putting those away, I’m going to make us some hot chocolate! I got some cocoa powder from that nice lady down in the market.” Flynn says cheerfully. Already making his way to the kitchen. 

Shaw can’t help but feel a small warmth in his chest. He was rather looking forward to the holiday this year. He was certain Flynn was going to make it all the more better. Providing Shaw wasn’t forced to kill him for making a mess in the kitchen. He was pretty, but he wasn’t  _ that _ pretty.

The smell of chocolate fills his home- _ their _ home now. Shaw grins, hurriedly putting the boxes away. He thinks that hot chocolate sounds rather good right now.

  
  
  



	2. Having A Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Veil Ball is here. Mia and Genn take the time to unwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I absolutely love Mia and wanted to give her some love. Here she is with Genn just living her best life.

Genn Greymane fussed with his bow tie. How he hated the infernal things. A melodious laugh at his side has him freeze, mid adjustment. Eyes wide he turns sheepishly to his wife.  _ Mia _ . He can’t help but be in awe of her. Still as radiant as the day they first met. Her eyes crinkle with amusement and wordlessly she reaches out. His hands fall to his sides, and he lets her fix his errant bow tie. 

“I don’t know why you insist on wearing them, when you hate them so much.” She hums, eyes focused on her task. He can’t help but smile. The familiar wrinkle of her nose, the way her tongue sticks out ever so slightly when she’s lost in her task. The urge to kiss her is strong, but he doubts she would appreciate it at this exact moment. As for why he wears them… Well it’s because of Mia. A few years prior he had worn one to a formal event, and she had been rather  _ taken _ with it. Genn had made a habit of wearing them since then. 

“There. Perfect.” Mia beams up at him. Eyes glittering with her happiness. His breath catches.  _ Perfect indeed. _ No longer able to resist he leans down to kiss her. Mia grins into the kiss but returns it eagerly. “Maybe I should fix your clothes more often.” Mia laughs as they break apart. Genn rolls his eyes at her.

“You always do.” He states, holding his arm out to her. She smiles and takes it, leaning against him as they head into the ballroom. As per tradition the annual Winter Veil Ball is underway. Anduin had insisted on organizing it all himself this year. Genn had been proud of him, Anduin was thriving as king. Growing into the role at an alarming rate. Though there was a small part of Genn that was sad, sad he was becoming more and more obsolete. Soon the day would come where Anduin wouldn’t need his advice. Mia squeezes his arm gently. A knowing smile on her face.

“He’s done such a great job. You’ve been teaching him well. I’m sure Varian would be happy.” She states, gazing around the room. The candlelight casts a warm glow over her, giving the illusion of her glowing with a golden aura. Genn finds himself speechless for a few moments. “ Even if he doesn’t seek your counsel, he’ll still want you around. He thinks very highly of you.” She says it so softly he probably would have missed it if not for his enhanced hearing. 

“ _ Flattery? _ And we’ve not even had a drink yet.” Genn can’t help but tease. Her words had comforted him greatly, and he doesn’t really know what to say, unaccustomed to speaking about his feelings. Mia simply laughs at him and shakes her head.

“I thought I should get in there early. Butter you up so you’ll dance with me.” Mia quips back. Genn rolls his eyes-  _ as if he won’t be on the dance floor with her most of the night. _ Dancing with her was like a soothing balm to his hurts. It brought back memories of happier times, some of the happiest times of his life. All of which feature the woman on his arm.

They make their rounds, greeting the other Alliance leaders. Anduin seems excited, eagerly asking Genn what he thinks, seeking his approval like a puppy. Mia’s words play in his mind, and Genn feels himself relax. She’s right, even if the day comes when Anduin outgrows his council, they will still be family. He claps Anduin’s shoulder as they head off to let him greet the rest of his guests. Anduin positively beams before heading off to speak with Moira. 

“He’s looking rather handsome tonight. Poor boy, half the ladies in this room are already setting their sights on him… and some men are too.” Mia observes as she scans the growing crowd. Genn grimaces, well he had warned Anduin about settling down, if the boy was going to be stubborn then he would just have to face the consequences.  _ If only it worked on Tess. _

“He’ll be fine. I’m sure Shaw has a security detail set up.” Genn remarks as he collects a glass of wine for Mia. She arches a brow at him as he hands her the slightly fuller glass. “It is a gentleman’s duty to see the lady thoroughly refreshed.” Genn answers her silent question, with a smirk. Now it’s Mia’s turn to roll her eyes.

“I suppose it’s easier for you to carry me home if I should have  _ too much _ of a good time. If it was the other way round, I’d just have to leave you in a corner somewhere.” Mia takes a sip of her wine. Genn almost spits his wine out. The image of his wife trying to carry him home and then giving up is far too amusing. He throws her a half-hearted glare. Mia has a self-satisfied smirk on her face, not the least bit apologetic.

“You’ll be the death of me one of these days.” Genn deadpans to her. Mia hides her mouth behind her hand and giggles shamelessly. The act made her look twenty years younger. He’s reminded of their first ball as a married couple. He had been so nervous and Mia had teased him relentlessly till he forgot about everything except getting her back. She really was his better half.

“Don’t be so dramatic dear. I’m a woman of  _ many _ talents but regicide isn’t one of them.” She says it so flippantly, Genn has to do a double take. Mia’s mouth twitches as she fights to keep a straight face. Taking another sip from her glass. Genn just grumbles drinking deeply. The things that came out of her mouth sometimes. He pointedly ignores her silent laughter. 

“I’ll be sure to tell Tess to investigate if I should suddenly die.” Genn retorts. Mia lets out a small-  _ rather unladylike _ snort. Genn grins at her, pleased at the way her cheeks have become rosy and her eyes water with unshed tears of mirth. Mia elbows him subtly. He’s glad for it. It’s rare that they have time to unwind and just be themselves. What with a war raging and the fall of Teldrassil… Yes, tonight was about being happy, being alive and being together. 

Genn’s ears pick up the music. He cants his head ever so slightly. Mia often teased him about how he looked like one of her hunting hounds. He can make out the beginnings of a faint melody-  _ one that takes him back.  _ With a smile, he places their glasses down on the nearest table and leads his wife to the dance floor. Mia seems surprised but lets him lead her.

He knows this song well. It was the first song they danced to at their wedding. Holding Mia in his arms, he effortlessly falls into step with the music. He could do this in his sleep. Twirling her and waltzing as if it were just yesterday. He’s pleased Mia hasn’t faltered once, she too is gracefully following the music. The smile on her face enchants him. Her eyes are closed- imaging the same scene as him no doubt. He pulls her tighter, resting his head atop hers. He begins to hum faintly. Mia’s eyes open, and she looks up at him. 

“What a romantic you are.” She sighs happily, letting her head rest against his chest. He simply hums in acknowledgement, not wanting to spoil the moment with his words. “I didn’t think it was possible to be more in love with you, but you’ve proved me wrong.” She laughs out. Genn understands the sentiment. Looking down at her and meeting those eyes, pale blue almost like moonlight. How fitting for a worgen king’s mate. He leans down, as she rises on her toes, their lips meeting each other halfway. 

Even though they’ve done this a million times, Genn’s heart still races and his palms still become sweaty. So excited and relieved that this beautiful creature is his and loves him in return. Mia smiles up at him, as their kiss ends. Eyes dreamy, face wonderfully flushed. She sighs out blissfully again before returning her head to under his chin. Even though they’ve stopped focusing on the music, neither has missed a single step, so attuned to each other. 

“You know, I believe I have forgotten something back in our room…  _ Maybe we should go and retrieve it. _ ” Mia suddenly says. Genn furrows his brows in confusion,  _ why would they both need to go? _ The intense stare burning into him catches his attention. He looks into Mia’s eyes for a few moments before understanding dawns on him.  _ Oh, that’s what she means. _ A sly smirk slips onto his face.

“Have I stunned you that much with my dancing? Perhaps I should try more often.” 

Mia rolls her eyes, letting out a small huff at him and his jokes. He spins her once more as he moves them towards the edge of the dance floor. She instantly perks up upon realizing what he’s doing. 

“Colour me very impressed.” She whispers leaning up to kiss his chin. Genn growls slightly, Mia has a way of exciting him that no one could ever hope to compare to. He hopes Anduin won’t mind their impromptu departure, but given how busy the room is it’s very unlikely. He’s sure Anduin will be quite run off his feet all night.

As they finally exit the ballroom, Genn takes the opportunity to scoop Mia into his arms.

“Looks like I ended up carrying you home after all.” Genn can’t help but quip. Mia rests her head on his shoulder and laughs. Looping her arms round his neck, she places a sweet kiss to his cheek.

“Brings back fond memories.” Mia answers truthfully. Gaze soft as he meets her eyes. He loves this woman with every fibre of his being. He fully intended to show her as he made his way back. Another successful Winter Veil Ball indeed. Another memory to add to their collection too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrall is intending to spend Winter Veil with the Frost Wolves this year, Jaina decides to tag along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I don't know if I am entirely happy with this one, but alas I set myself a stupid time limit. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it anyway, and that it is tooth decaying sweet enough for you all!

Thrall took in a deep breath. The crisp air of the Alterac mountains made a nice change from the arid air of Orgrimmar. The snow crunches wonderfully beneath his feet, he turns to make sure his companion isn’t struggling. Jaina smiles back, face rosy from the cold air, but eyes sparkling with curiosity. 

When she had found out he was coming up here to spend Winter Veil with the Frost Wolf Clan, she had all but begged him to let her accompany him. Well,  _ how could he refuse that? _ If anything bringing her along felt right, he wanted to share the clan his parents had come from with her. He only hoped the Frost Wolves would be welcoming. 

As they near the settlement, a few children of the clan are waiting for them. Eyes lighting up upon seeing the Warchief himself. A few start to run towards him only to halt upon catching sight of Jaina. Wide-eyed the children seem to fall back, unsure of what to make of their unexpected guest. Thrall smiles warmly at them- their uncertainty is understandable having been at war with the Alliance.

“Hello.” He says cheerfully, drawing the focus back to him. By now a few of the older clan members have come out to see what the commotion is about. “This is Lady Jaina. She’s a good friend of mine, she helped me fight the Legion, and she would very much like to meet you all.” 

Jaina waves, smiling kindly at the children. They seem suspicious but less afraid. Running back off to play their games. Thrall takes Jaina’s hand and leads her towards Drek'thar home. He’s sure once the elder has given Jaina his blessing the others will be less suspicious of her. He’s grateful that she seems to understand the situation. Staying quiet and simply smiling at anyone they pass, showing herself to not be a threat.

As they enter Drek'thar home, the wise old shaman asks Thrall to leave his guest outside for the time being. Thrall wants to argue in protest, after all it’s cold outside and Jaina is an important friend. The sorceress touches his arm, her eyes are kind, and she simply smiles and shakes her head. Paying respect to the older orc before going outside to wait.

“She’s wise, your _ friend _ .” Drek’thar comments with a knowing smile as she leaves. “Fear not, I simply have business to discuss with you first, then I would very much like to meet the Lady of Theramore.” 

Thrall grumbles slightly, but concedes to his elder and teacher. Sitting across from him Thrall does his best to pay attention. But it’s hard, when he starts to hear the sounds of children laughing, accompanied by Jaina’s rather distinct and musical laugh. Drek’thar sighs at him, shaking his head. Thrall grins rather sheepishly at him, grateful the elder can’t see his expression right now.

“I see I’m not going to get any sense out of you until you’ve checked on your  _ friend _ .” Drek’thar says dryly. Pointedly looking at Thrall. The younger orc lets out a nervous laugh, not sure he likes the way his teacher keeps saying ‘friend’. Like he can see right through him. Thrall does feel more than friendship for her, but given the circumstances and their divided loyalties, nothing could ever come from it. Yet, a small traitorous part of him whispers,  _ she came here with him, completely of her own will. _ He shifts uncomfortably and the older orc laughs.

“Go on then. We can speak more over our evening meal.”

Thrall doesn’t need to be told twice. Already scrambling to his feet- almost knocking over a few things in the process. Drek’thar sighs deeply. Thrall salutes him before rushing out to see what Jaina is up to.

He finds himself rooted to the spot. Jaina is out in the snow with some clan children. She’s using her magic, to create beautiful ice sculptures, the little ones absolutely transfixed. Jaina grins mischievously bending down to gather some snow. She rolls it gently in her hands, making a ball, and before Thrall can react it’s already sailing towards him. Hitting him in the chest. The children giggle with glee, many already scooping up snow and forming their own little balls which go flying in all directions. 

Arching a brow, a sly grin creeping on his face, Thrall begins to gather some snow. He vaguely remembered his time as Blackmore’s slave. Hearing Taretha talk about  _ ‘snowball fights’ _ but he had never partaken in one before. Jaina shrieks as he launches his at her. It’s only then he realizes his error- his hands are  _ much larger _ than hers and the children's… she ends up on the ground when it hits her square on the chest. 

“Jaina!” He yells running towards her. She hasn’t moved and for a minute he’s afraid he’s hurt her. As he gets closer he can see her shaking with laughter. Relief floods him, and he’s sure some of his hair has gone grey. She beams up at him from her place on the ground.

Thrall can feel his eyes widen. She looks ethereal, lying there splayed out in the snow. Blond hair loose and around her head like a halo, the white of the snow really makes her more vibrant. Blue eyes sparking with something he can’t describe. Time seems to slow and then the next thing he knows he’s hit with an onslaught of snowballs. 

“Got you!!!” An excited boy squeals as he tosses another snowball at Thrall. The Warchief lets out a booming laugh, before collapsing into the snow next to Jaina.

“Seems I have been bested, by ferocious Horde warriors.” Thrall grins out. Enjoying the bubbles of laughter that come from the children as they change targets and start throwing snow at each other. He lets out another laugh, feeling eyes on him, he turns his head to see Jaina staring at him. There’s an odd smile on her face, her expression not one he’s seen before. His stomach churns, and he feels anxious all of a sudden. “Hello there.” He breathes out, needing to fill the silence. Jaina’s eyes twinkle, and she lets out a chime like laugh.

“Hello indeed.” She replies, sounding breathless. They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity before she breaks eye contact with him. Letting her head fall back in the snow. She has her eyes closed and a serene look upon her face. “I think we should make snow angels.” She says suddenly, breaking the atmosphere. He just stares, he has no idea what a  _ ‘snow angel’ _ is. Jaina seems to sense his confusion, and she turns to him once more. “Just watch me.”

Thrall does as he’s told, she’s also gathered a crowd as the children stare. Jaina spreads her limbs and begins to move them in up/down and side to side motions. After a few minutes of this, she rises gracefully, holding her arms out to show off her creation. From where Thrall lies it appears just to be an imprint in the snow. But the gasps of their audience tell him, it’s so much more. Before he can even stand a few of the children are already lying in the snow copying her actions. Jaina seems surprised, giving Thrall a shrug when their eyes meet.

He gazes down at her work of art, and finds himself in awe. Her imprint does indeed look like an angel. He watches the children admiring their own handiworks, and finds himself in awe. He pointedly chooses to ignore his own imprint, for he’s much larger and bulkier than the rest-  _ hardly angel material. _ Jaina follows his gaze, eyes softening as if she can read his mind. Her hand reaches out to touch his arm.

“Maybe next time, you should try without that bulky armour.” To accentuate her point she raps her knuckles on his chest plate. For some reason this simple action seems more intimate, and he finds his mouth going dry as he stares down where her hand still rests against his chest. He wonders if she can feel his heart racing through the plate. A few orc children stare at them, giggling and whispering behind their hands. Jaina blushes ever so slightly- moving her hand away,  _ much to his disappointment. _ “Why don’t we build snowmen instead?” She asks quietly.

Her question is met with silence. Even Thrall is at a loss. _ How does one build a ‘snowman’?  _ He tilts his head at her. The children- having completely forgotten their mistrust of her, are clambering over to her, pawing at her dress and asking a million questions in rapid succession. Jaina lets out a laugh, raising her hands to quiet them.

“OK, OK little ones. Quieten down and I will show you.” She seems to be in her element. Making another snowball she begins to roll it along the ground. Her captive audience watches as the ball becomes bigger and bigger. Finally, when it’s taller than her knees she stops. Making another snowball and repeating the process twice more. Piling two smaller sized lumps of snow on top of the first. The children shriek as they begin to grasp what she’s doing. Excitedly scampering off to create their own. Thrall cocks a brow at her. She’s doubled over and panting. Face rosy with exertion.

“Not one word.” She gasps out, holding a hand out to stop him from teasing her. She knows him well, the cheeky grin turning into a full belly laugh. Jaina shoots him a half-hearted glare, before breaking out into a fit of giggles herself. “We can’t all be fierce orc Warchief’s.” She grouses back at him, which only makes him laugh harder.

  
  
  


It starts to snow. Thrall looks up at the sky, admiring the soft fall of snowflakes as they drift in the wind. Jaina shivers, he frowns, they have been outside for a long time now. Jaina doesn’t have the same thick hide as his people to give her extra protection from the cold. 

“We should head in. It wouldn’t do for you to catch your death out here. I’m sure King Wrynn would have a _ few choice words for me,  _ if you did perish.” Thrall shudders at the thought. Jaina laughs weakly. He watches as a snowflake lands on her eyelash. Feeling annoyed when she doesn’t make a move to wipe it away. 

Without thinking, he leans forward. Large hand cupping her face, while his thumb brushes the offending snowflake from her lovely face. Jaina gasps, eyes wide. He freezes- what was he thinking? He doesn’t move his hand from her face though, no instead he stands there staring at her dumbly. Her small hand reaches up to cover his, a sweet smile on her face. Just like that he finds himself kissing her. At first, he’s worried he’s misread her, but after a few tense heartbeats she returns the kiss.

They break apart for air, foreheads pressed together. Jaina giggles breathlessly. Face deliciously flushed. Thrall can only offer her a goofy smile in return.

“Took you long enough, I was wondering how much more obvious I would need to be.” She rasps out at him, a hand stroking his beard. Thrall shivers at the touch. Looking back now, her strange expressions were making sense… _ Well he got there in the end. _

He’s about to respond to her when he looks over her shoulder. Drek’thar is standing just at the edge of the settlement. Even though he can not see, he has a knowing smirk on his face. Thrall wonders just what the elements have told him. With a grin, he grabs Jaina’s hand pulling her towards his mentor. Seems this Winter Veil will be interesting to say the least.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. A Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrathion takes Anduin on a Winter Veil Adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after I wrote this, I realized that it's kind of like that "A Whole New World" Scene in Aladdin which was completely unintentional. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Anduin couldn’t help but frown a little as he was led outside into the gardens of the Keep. Wrathion grinned at him, looking very much like the cat that ate the canary. It unnerved Anduin ever so slightly. Usually when Wrathion got that look on his face it meant a headache for Anduin. But it was Winter Veil-  _ what could Wrathion do today of all days? _

“I know that look beloved, and I maintain that Lord…  _ Whatever his name is _ , picked a fight with me first.” Wrathion puts a hand over his heart, looking wounded at Anduin’s silent accusation. Anduin just rolls his eyes and huffs out a laugh.

“OK, OK. I believe you. Now where are we going?” Anduin asks, curiously trying to look around and see what the dragon was up to. Wrathion’s grin only widens, eyes glowing with delight.

“Beloved, you’re always so impatient.  _ Very well _ . Do you remember back in Pandaria before… Well before the whole snafu with the trial.” Wrathion clears his throat uncomfortably. Anduin looks down for a moment before meeting Wrathion’s eyes once more. “Well I believed I promised that when I was larger, I would take you on adventures.”

Anduin’s eyes widen.  _ Yes _ , he does remember that promise. It had made Wrathion’s betrayal all the more painful when he left Anduin behind. But that was the past, and they could not undo it- only look to the future and learn from their past mistakes. That being said, he was the king now, and he was fairly certain there would be trouble if he just flew off with Wrathion. He shuddered at the thought of Genn chasing him down.

Wrathion shakes his head with fond exasperation-  _ as if he can read Anduin’s thoughts. _ He laces his fingers with Anduin’s, pulling him a little quicker. Anduin can only let himself be pulled along, curious to see where this goes.

“Now, I need you to trust me.” Wrathion says brightly as they come to a sudden stop. Anduin stumbles ever so slightly, eyeing Wrathion warily.  _ That sounds suspicious. _ Nevertheless, the earnest look on Wrathion’s face, compels him to nod in agreement. Wrathion beams at him. “Excellent, now if you just step back a little, I don’t want to clip you with my wings.” Wrathion murmurs excitedly, shooing Anduin back. Anduin does as he’s bid with a deep sigh.

He watches in awe as Wrathion assumes his true form. He’s certainly come a long way from being the tiny whelp he remembers in Pandaria. Wrathion is now probably larger than Reverence, and certainly big enough to accommodate Anduin. Anduin reaches out to touch his snout, amazed at how smooth his scales feel to touch. Wrathion dons a smug grin as he watches Anduin admire his form. 

“Yes, I am certainly not far off being a perfect specimen of a black dragon.” Wrathion preens. Anduin rolls his eyes, but lets out a small laugh- feeling less anxious than he did before. “Now my dear, I just need you to climb onto my back.” Wrathion chirps out as if it’s a common occurrence. Anduin deadpans. He wonders if the Black Prince is trying to kidnap him. But shakes his head at the silly thought.  _ Why would Wrathion kidnap him? _ They stare each other down for a few more minutes before Anduin relents and awkwardly manages to clamber up onto Wrathion’s back.

“What now?” Anduin asks tactlessly. Marvelling at the change in scenery-  _ well height. _ Wrathion is surprisingly comfortable, and naturally radiates heat- keeping the chilled winter air at bay. Wrathion tilts his head, clearly pleased by Anduin’s apparent interest.

“We’re going on an adventure of course!” Wrathion purrs out, eyes blazing at him. “But first I need you to close your eyes. I promise you won’t regret it.”

Anduin just gapes. He can’t go off on an adventure-  _ not that he doesn’t want to. _ Anduin’s hosting the Winter Veil Ball tonight, and there’s the feast and so many guests. He can’t just take off and leave everything. He opens and closes his mouth, spluttering trying to come up with an excuse. Wrathion only seems to grow more amused.

“Now Beloved, I hope you don’t think I’d take you away from your duties. You’ll have time to oversee everything I swear.” Wrathion grins, bringing a claw up to cross over his heart. Anduin laughs at the gesture, but closes his eyes. Feeling very much eager to see what Wrathion has planned.

Wrathion begins to walk forward, Anduin clings to his neck, afraid to lose his balance. Snow isn’t the softest thing to land in or, so he’s been told. 

“You can open your eyes now.” Wrathion says surprisingly softly. Anduin opens his eyes, and gasps. All around him are various snow and ice sculptures of famous places. Far off lands. He gazes around in awe- stunned to silence. Wrathion is surprisingly quiet, just watching Anduin’s face. “I thought we could start with the Timeless Isle,” Wrathion says.

Anduin nods, not trusting his voice right now. _ It’s beautiful _ \- the attention to detail, the thought behind it. He feels a little emotional truth be told. Wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. Wrathion pauses taking in his expression.

“Did I overstep? Forgive me my love. I had thought this would be a good alternative seeing as Greymane is afraid to let you out of his sight for more than five minutes.” Wrathion nervously chatters. Anduin can’t help but smile, feeling guilty that he’s worried Wrathion.

“No! No, not at all. I love it. Did you do this all yourself?” Anduin asks, as he admires the detailed sculpture of a temple- it bears strong resemblance to the Temple of the Red Crane. “It’s beautiful.” He breathes out.

“I had _ some _ help… but only _ a little  _ from Lady Proudmoore.” Wrathion admits. Still watching Anduin’s face carefully as if he’s afraid Anduin’s lying to him. Anduin leans down to place a kiss on Wrathion’s snout. The black dragon stutters before clearing his throat again.

“Alright, my esteemed tour guide. Where are we going first?” Anduin asks cheerily. He’s so happy he almost feels like he could float up into the sky. Wrathion takes the role of tour guide in his stride. Opening his wings - as if pretending to fly above the miniature sculptures. Pointing out the places of interest to Anduin.

Anduin enjoys his tour, especially Quel’Thalas. He’s impressed at the detail paid to the model of Silvermoon City. He feels as if he really is flying over the city, so absorbed in Wrathion’s story telling. Wrathion seems to come alive as he recounts various facts and pieces of gossip he’s heard.

On they travel from Ice Crown Citadel, to Draenor- Khadgar’s Tower in particular. Wrathion even takes him on a journey to the Obsidian Dragonshrine. Anduin’s feeling very awed as their adventure draws to a close. Anduin’s almost sorry he has to get back to his duties. 

“Well Beloved, that’s this adventure over. And you still have plenty of time to prepare for your ball.” Wrathion says with a cheeky glint to his eyes. Anduin swats him playfully. Looping his arms around his neck and giving him a hug. Wrathion tenses briefly before relaxing. “Well, perhaps I should take you out more. You certainly are more  _ agreeable. _ ” The drake teases him.

Anduin laughs, sliding off his back. Instantly missing the warmth Wrathion provides. He stares in amazement as Wrathion returns to his human form in the blink of an eye. He even has the audacity to not have a hair out of place.  _ Damn him and his good looks. _ Wrathion laughs as if able to read his mind.

“Happy Winter Veil Anduin.” Wrathion says gently. Suddenly looking shy. It’s a big difference compared to seeing his normally confident and cocky demeanour, but Anduin finds it charming.

“Happy Winter Veil Wrathion.” Anduin answers back returning the smile. “Though, my present for you is going to look pathetic after that.” Anduin can’t help but quip. Wrathion seems to instantly perk up.

“You got me a gift?” He sounds genuinely surprised. Anduin snorts, reaching out to run his fingers through Wrathion’s hair - and maybe to also mess it up a  _ little _ . 

“Of course I did! You’re one of my most important people! Why would I not get you a gift? Sometimes you’re rather silly.” Anduin giggles out. Standing on tiptoes to give Wrathion a kiss. The dragon starts but happily returns it.

“Well I just wasn’t entirely sure about human customs. I thought with us being a couple, we counted as one… or does that make sense?” 

Anduin blinks, face going a little red-  _ and not because of the cold. _ He struggles to find words, so utterly touched by Wrathion’s statement.

“Well we are a couple, but we’re still individuals. And I like getting you gifts. It’s always amusing to watch you open them.” Anduin says with a smile. Wrathion grins back, lacing their fingers together once more.

“A quick walk around the gardens? Before you get called away and I  _ die _ of boredom.” Wrathion asks rather dramatically. With a laugh Anduin nods, and like that the two walk around Wrathion’s miniature Azeroth. Just enjoying the peace and quiet before the festivities really start.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Mistletoe & Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Winter Veil approaching, Tess will be heading off to Stormwind. She had been hoping to spend the day with Vanessa, but the rogue has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time ever writing for this pair. I apologize if they seem out of character at all.
> 
> Big thank you to Nik, who beta'd this for me!!!!

Tess couldn’t help but let out a sigh as she folded the piece of paper, carefully hidden within the book in her hands. Another clue to another location.  _ Just what was Vanessa playing at!? _ The librarian tuts, casting her a disapproving look. Tess rolls her eyes, she’d  _ only _ sighed for Light’s sake. She places the book back- being sure to place it in the wrong location. OK, so she was a little spiteful… But it was the librarian’s fault for being  _ so nitpicky _ when she was already in a bad mood.

Winter Veil was fast approaching and - like every year since Gilneas had rejoined the Alliance -she spent it with her parents and Anduin, back in Stormwind. Not that there was anything wrong with that! She enjoyed the time, it was just she wouldn’t be able to see Vanessa for a few weeks. She had been hoping to spend the day together, considering she would have to leave tomorrow afternoon. 

Instead, she had woken up alone, and with a mysterious note asking her to meet Vanessa in the Hall of Shadows. Except Vanessa hadn’t been there, instead there was _ another  _ note, this time written in code.  _ That was this morning. _ It was _ now _ lunchtime and Tess could swear she’d been over half the city, and still no sign of Vanessa. She was considering just going home and calling it quits. That’s what she grumbled to herself as she grabbed the book mentioned in the note- the cipher for this message. Sitting herself at a desk and cracking the code.

Tess groans, letting her head fall forward onto the desk with a ‘thunk’. It earns her numerous disapproving stares but at this moment Tess really couldn’t care. The newest note was instructing her to visit the Dalaran Visitor Centre. She prays she doesn’t have to take the tour-  _ surely _ Vanessa wasn’t that cruel.

Dusk is falling as Tess stomps her way back to her private quarters within the city's underbelly. This was unacceptable.  _ Not only had she had to take the tour _ , no she had also had to visit; the Magical Menagerie, the Bank of Dalaran, the Postmaster’s Office and several other locations. The last had been the Antonidas Memorial, where the note had simply been a code telling her to return to her _ own _ quarters. Crushing the note in her hands, Tess has some words for Vanessa when she gets back! 

She expects her room to be dark when she enters. In her haste to meet Vanessa she had forgotten to light the hearth. However, upon opening her door she’s bathed in the warm light of… candles? Stepping into her space, Tess is left awed. There are candles lit all over her room, making the room seem cosy and very atmospheric. She’s so distracted she doesn’t even realize her cloak has fallen to the floor. There are two glasses on her table as well as a platter of various fruits, and is that melted chocolate!? She’s still trying to process what she’s seeing when the sound of the door closing behind her snaps her back to the present.

“Well  _ princess _ .” A familiar, sultry voice drawls from behind her. “That fancy upbringing and still  _ no _ manners. Aren’t you supposed to express your thanks?” The tone is teasing, Tess flushes at the pet name. Turning to meet the amused smirk of Vanessa. 

Tess feels her mouth go dry. The Defias leader isn’t wearing her normal get up, opting instead for what appears to be a crimson bathrobe. It looks wonderfully silky. Only tied at the waist, giving Tess a rather risqué view of Vanessa’s cleavage, and an enticing peek of her legs, slender and glowing in the candlelight. Vanessa follows her gaze, smirking wickedly, stalking towards Tess.

“Like what you see, princess?” She whispers, lips just out of reach of Tess’s. Lips painted that shade of bold red that sets Tess’s heart racing. For some reason her body won’t respond, and she just stares dumbly, transfixed by the emerald eyes piercing into her own. “How unusual. I’ve never known you to be this quiet.” Vanessa lets out a laugh, Tess is sure her pulse is skyrocketing now.

“W-what?” Tess mentally curses herself. Of all the times to stutter. Vanessa arches a perfectly sculpted brow, tipping Tess’s chin up so their eyes meet once more. 

“Hmm, what’s that princess?”

Tess rolls her eyes. Sure her face probably matches Vanessa’s robe. She shouldn’t have thought that- for now her eyes are looking down, drinking in the sight of her lover. A shiver of desire runs through her. 

“What is this?” Tess finally manages to ask, voice less shaky than before. Vanessa grins, eyes glinting with amusement. Her thumb traces over Tess’s quivering lips. She walks Tess backwards a few passes, coming to a sudden halt, back pressed against the wall. Smile almost predatory.

“Well since you’re heading back to spend time with  _ dear mumsy and daddy. _ ” She smirks at Tess’s scowl. “I thought you might want to…  _ unwrap your gift early _ .” Her voice is laced with suggestion. Tess feels her eyes widen. Well this was a turn up for the books… she almost forgets her earlier annoyance.  _ Almost. _

“I’m a little mad about that wild goose chase you sent me on, actually.” Tess replies. Narrowing her eyes when Vanessa lets out a snort of laughter. 

“Oh yes. I rather enjoyed your face when you went on the  _ grand tour _ of Dalaran.” 

“You mean you were watching me the  _ whole time!? _ ” Tess cries out indignant. Vanessa wipes a tear of laughter from her eyes. Tess finds the sight captivating, it’s not often Vanessa laughs genuinely. Some of her ire fades, but not entirely. Tess crosses her arms to appear more imposing but, judging by the crinkle around Vanessa’s eyes, it isn’t working.

“Of course. I must say it  _ took you long enough _ , I thought my codes were  _ easy _ enough. I expected you back at least an hour ago. It was rather lonely waiting in the bath for you.”

Tess whines at the image conjured. Vanessa was being needlessly cruel, if she hadn't sent her on her "quest" they could have spent the whole day together! Tess can't help it she pouts, earning her another tittering laugh.

"Come now princess." Vanessa leans forward, using her arms to cage Tess in against the wall. "You did manage to get here,  _ eventually _ . I think that is deserving of a reward." Vanessa's eyes gleam, she pointedly looks up. Confused, Tess follows her gaze only to be pleasantly surprised.

Above their heads is a sprig of mistletoe. Tess can't help the soft gasp that escapes her, the pieces finally falling into place. Vanessa had sent her away, so she could set this up! Tess suddenly feels warm, her anger all but evaporated. She meets Vanessa's gaze. Feeling her own soften. Vanessa leans forward, their breaths mingle for a few moments before the Defias leader closes the gap.

Tess grasps hold of Vanessa's shoulders. The kiss is rough, as if Vanessa is trying to devour her. Tess wouldn't have it any other way, nipping at her lover's lips with enthusiasm. They break apart. Vanessa's lipstick barely smeared- Tess makes a mental note to ask her for her supplier.

"Biting? _ Hardly _ princess-like behaviour." Vanessa laughs, sounding breathless. Tess doesn't even react, already leaning forward for another kiss. "Oh my, forceful aren't we?" Vanessa jokes already gripping Tess's face to deepen the kiss.

"I never thought you the romantic type." Tess teases after they part for the second time. She's feeling rather giddy at the prospect. Vanessa raises a brow but doesn't answer. "Seeing all the effort you made, makes a girl feel special." 

"Well it wasn't  _ all _ for you. Sometimes you've got to treat yourself." Vanessa sing songs back, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Tess snorts at that, too happy to complain or tease any further. "Now, I believe I went through the effort of pouring you some wine. I think we should drink it, and then I'll show you the best way to unwrap a present."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. All Tied Up With A Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin's having difficulty wrapping gifts. He receives help from the most unlikely of sources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Half way there!!!! Hopefully this one reads alright, it took me longer to do for some reason.

Anduin glared at the wrapping paper. He had just wanted to wrap his gifts for his close friends, and those he considered family. The wrapping paper on the other hand seemed to have decreed that this was not happening. Anduin lets out a sigh-  _ yet another thing he was terrible at. _

Times like these made him miss his father more. Varian had been worse at wrapping than him. Watching his father try to wrestle presents into gift wrap had been a source of endless amusement. Now it was just him and his terrible skills. Light,  _ even Genn was better than him _ . It was entirely unfair.

He places the book- for Velen, back on to the paper. Doing his best to measure it out and cut. So far, so good. Now the bit he hates, the ends! Anduin curses, trying to fold the paper nicely, the paper has other ideas, creasing and tearing. Anduin’s ready to rip his hair out, and lob the present into the void.

“Well, isn’t this a sight.” A familiar voice drawls out from behind him. The tone aloof. Anduin turns slowly- embarrassed at having been caught in the act. That Nathanos now knows his secret shame. Anduin tries to hide his misshapen bundle out of sight, but the hunter’s keen eyes have already spotted their target. Glowing with poorly concealed amusement.

_ “What could you possibly be hiding? _ ” Nathanos teases out. Stalking closer, a smile reminding Anduin of a shark, or perhaps a snake-  _ about to strike. _

“Nothing!” He says hastily, trying to distract the forsaken man from getting closer. Anduin’s efforts are in vain as Nathanos is already reaching for his hands, revealing the monstrosity that was supposed to be Velen’s gift. Nathanos blinks, once, twice, his face blank.

"Wrynn.  _ What the fuck is that!? _ " Nathanos hisses, eyes narrowed as if Anduin's wrapping has personally wronged him in some way. 

"Velen's gift." Anduin replies defensively. Letting out a small huff of indignation at Nathanos's tone. The Ranger Lord seems speechless- which is  _ quite _ a shock in itself.

"This is for someone you actually  _ like? _ " Nathanos snaps out, eyes widening. Anduin scowls at him. Of course, it is!  _ Who _ even buys and wraps a gift for someone they don't like!? Then again this  _ is _ Nathanos Blightcaller... He squints at Nathanos in suspicion. He was going to need to rummage under the tree and make sure there wasn't something for Genn from Nathanos.

" _ Look. _ It's just not my forte, give me broken bones and I can mend them in a jiffy-" Anduin frowns when Nathanos scoffs under his breath. " **_I_ ** can wrap a dressing round a wound, no problem. But this-" he gestures to the deformed paper blob before him. "This is just beyond me."

Nathanos's lips thin, his face scrunches ever so slightly. As if he's about to sneeze or- _ wait, _ is he trying not to laugh!? Anduin pouts. It's like the floodgates have been released. Nathanos lets out a deep burst of laughter. Clutching at his sides-  _ even though he has no need to _ , and doubling over.

_ "Oh my." _ He finally manages out, a slight wheeze to his voice. "I never would have thought you could be so _ actually _ incompetent. How do you survive?" Nathanos teases mercilessly.

"Shut up." Anduin says rather petulantly. He folds his arms over his chest defensively. It only seems to amuse Nathanos more. " _ Why _ are you here anyway?" Anduin grumps. Eyes suspicious.  _ Nathanos rarely came for a social call. _

_ "You mean I can't come and visit the man who holds my second Life in his hands, on a whim?" _ Nathanos says with such sarcasm, Anduin cringes a little.

"You can, but you don't normally…"

Nathanos grins, showing off his unnaturally white teeth. It's alarming to say the least. Anduin swallows.

"I was merely observing your… _ struggles _ , from outside and simply came to offer my assistance. Consider this  _ my _ gift to you." Nathanos drawls, dropping into a low mocking bow. Anduin's eyebrows jump up his forehead. That was a lot to process.

_ "You were watching me through the window?"  _ Anduin asks, eyeing his window warily. That was just one of the many odd behaviours he had come to expect from the former champion of the Banshee Queen. 

"A  _ triviality. _ You do fixate on the most pointless things you simpleton." Nathanos waves his hand irritably in front of him as if to distract Anduin from the matter at hand.  _ Spying on him was hardly a trifling matter! _ He goes to open his mouth to reply.

"My offer to assist won't last forever. A simple yes or no if you please… your  _ majesty. _ " Nathanos cuts him off, voice dripping with false sincerity. Anduin gapes knowing he looks stupid. 

“Uh...yes?” Anduin says slowly. Not entirely sure what to make of this act of charity. The very idea of Nathanos Blightcaller wrapping Winter Veil gifts seems so utterly ridiculous, yet here it is actually happening before his eyes. Nathanos rolls his eyes at Anduin, shoving past him to unwrap Velen’s book. Eyeing the poor excuse of a parcel with disdain.

“ _ Honestly, it’s hardly difficult. _ Not like planning out strategy for a battle.” Nathanos mutters, tossing the crumpled and ruined paper aside like it was offensive to him. With a sigh he begins to cut the paper once more. Anduin watches in stunned silence. Nathanos is  _ actually  _ good at it! He folds the ends with such grace, Anduin finds it hard to believe. The true shock comes when Nathanos tops it all with a pretty bow.

“How!?” Anduin gasps out. Looking from the forsaken man to the beautifully wrapped gift and back again. Nathanos raises a brow. Regarding Anduin with a strange expression.

“You just sat and watched me. Do you have the memory of a gnat? T _ hat would certainly explain a lot. _ ” Nathanos jeers at him. If Anduin didn’t know any better he might have mistaken it for Nathanos being embarrassed-  _ but that couldn’t be right. _

“Yes, well.” Anduin says, feeling himself flush. “What I meant was, how does a dark ranger come to possess the skill of a master wrapper?” He stares intently at Nathanos waiting for an answer. Instead, he feels a sting to his forehead. Did Nathanos just flick him?

“I practised.” Nathanos deadpans, looking as if he is questioning Anduin’s mental faculties. Anduin just pouts back, rolling his eyes and playing with the bow. Nathanos’s hand shoots out and grabs his wrist. “Do not touch the bow.” He calmly- but his expression is rather eerie, says. Anduin swallows nervously, slowly pulling his hand back.

“Now where are the other gifts? I don’t trust you not to somehow die by paper cut.” Nathanos sneers, eyeing the pile of gifts behind Anduin with suspicion.

It’s strange to say the least. They sit in tense silence, only the sound of scissors gliding through the paper can be heard. Anduin wordlessly passes over items. It’s all very surreal. 

_ “You didn’t get your mutt a collar? Not very responsible.” _ Nathanos says, smirking at his own joke. Anduin rolls his eyes-  _ as if he hasn’t heard that one before.  _ Instead of answering he simply writes Genn’s name on the tag. 

"Yes I get it, Genn's a worgen, so he's like a dog.  _ Hahaha. No. _ " Anduin says monotonically levelling Nathanos with a blank stare. The other man simply snorts, eyes returning to the task at hand. Anduin can't help but notice the soft glow in the others eyes as he moves on to the next gift.

"You seem to enjoy this." Anduin says carefully. Doing his best to sound disinterested. Nathanos pauses mid cut. Eyes thoughtful for a moment before he shrugs and resumes his task. Giving Anduin a hum in response. "You make it look so easy!"

"That's because it  _ is, _ you dolt." Nathanos snaps, but he isn't as irritated as he wants Anduin to believe. If anything Anduin swears there's a glimmer of pride in there. "Helps to have these." Nathanos holds up a hand and wiggles his fingers.

_ Oh! _ Anduin realizes. That must be true, not all the forsaken were as sturdy as Nathanos. He thinks of those poor souls missing limbs and with bad decay. A small smile creeps on his face. "So you used to do this for the ones who couldn't do it themselves?"

Nathanos is caught off guard. His head whips round to Anduin. Gaze heated and angry- as if he's been caught out. Which he has Anduin muses. A curl of the lip and the older man resumes wrapping. Muttering under his breath in what sounds suspiciously like gutterspeak. Folding maybe a little aggressively. It's all very strange.

" _ Wrynn. _ Put your finger here." Nathanos orders him, as if he is king and Anduin is his subject. With an arched brow Anduin does as he's instructed. Placing his finger over the ribbon. Nathanos nods in acknowledgment-not even looking at him.

"So… What now?"

Nathanos smirks, eyes boring into Anduin’s as his hands quickly tie the ribbon. He does it without even looking! What a show off. Anduin frowns. Nathanos’s smirk becomes more prominent. Anduin finally giving into his curiosity looks down. Nathanos has tied the bow over his finger! Anduin gapes at it in awe. It’s so pretty, he almost doesn’t want to remove it. He looks back up to meet Nathanos’s eyes.

  
  


The dark ranger is regarding him with interest. Propping his chin in his hand. Strange smile on his face as he watches Anduin.

“You are amused by the simplest of things.  _ Shall I jangle keys in front of you later?” _ Nathanos jeers. Eyes glowing vibrantly. He rises from his seat, looming over Anduin, just staring, looking as if he's warring with himself. Finally, an arm reaches out slowly. Anduin’s breath hitches as Nathanos ruffles his hair, gaze softening ever so slightly. “I suppose you’re  _ not the worst _ company in the world.” He stretches his shoulders- as if he can still get stiff. His hand falls away and Anduin is sorry for the loss of contact.

Nathanos looks as if he’s about to head back out. Turning to regard Anduin over his shoulder. Smirk back on his face. _ “Don’t think I didn’t notice that quiver. Only an idiot wastes time on getting a gift for an enemy.” _

“You’re hardly my enemy.” Anduin blurts out, rising to his feet. It bothers him for some reason. This is how all their exchanges went. They would appear to be bonding and then Nathanos would leave with a scathing remark. Well not tonight. “I consider you my ally and…  _ friend.”  _ He feels weird saying it. The word does not seem  _ quite _ right. The older man tenses. Eyes narrowing on him.

_ “Don’t be a fool all your life. _ That tends to be how the Wrynn men die. They trust the wrong person,  _ and it costs them everything.” _ Nathanos sounds almost pained. He’s looking forward, away from Anduin. Feeling a sudden urge Anduin walks forward, wrapping his arms around Nathanos’s waist and hugging him.

“You’re not nearly as bad as you want me to believe you are.” Anduin says softly. It’s true, despite his words, the Blightcaller’s actions speak louder than words. Spying on him, helping him with wrapping. Nathanos taps his hand. Anduin realizes he still has the bow tied around his finger. He lets his arms drop back to his sides. Nathanos turns to look at him. He bows again, this time taking Anduin’s hand into his own. Anduin can only stare in awe as the undead man presses his cold lips to the back of Anduin’s hand, before spinning round and climbing back out the window.

“Make sure to lock it.” Nathanos grumbles out.  _ “I’ll know if you don’t.” _ Like that he disappears. Leaving Anduin with a strange tingle running through him. He stares at his hand- as if expecting to see the kiss branded there. But there’s no mark, nothing save the little bow wrapped around his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Alone With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broll is prepared to spend Winter Veil in Silithus. But receives an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a pairing I like. I know it's not everyone's thing but let me indulge in the cuteness!

Broll was staring into his fire. Eyes distant as the flames flickered and danced before his face. It would be Winter Veil soon, yet Silithus didn’t _ quite _ have that holiday feeling. He sighs, putting more wood on fire- flinching when it roared a little. Ever since Teldrassil, fire often brought mixed feelings. When they had healed the wound on Azeroth here, where would he return to?  _ Home was gone. _

He’s broken out of his brooding thoughts as a young shaman runs up to his tent, looking very anxious. Broll frowns, waiting for the young troll to catch his breath.

“There’s a… there’s someone here to see you. A blood elf, want me to send her away?” The young troll finally manages to say. Eyes wide and nervous as he peers around him. Broll arches a brow in surprise-  _ a blood elf visiting him? _ Only _ one _ springs to mind, though it would be unlikely she would come out here. Curious he tips his head to the shaman, one of the Earthen Ring members if he recalls correctly.

“No, it’s fine let her come in. If it’s who I think it is, she’s an old friend.” Broll answers, rising from his seat by the hearth. The troll makes a strange sound, but nods turning round and muttering something out. Turning back to face Broll, the troll tips his head and scurries back off. Not that it matters, for standing where the troll had been is none other than Valeera.

“Valeera!” Broll exclaims, a strange rush of joy and apprehension flooding him. He was pleased to see her, she was looking well. What worried him was whether she was here with bad news or good news. Valeera smiles, but her eyes seem nervous. Fingers fidgeting in front of her. “Is everything alright?” He can’t help but ask, already making his way over to her. She’s still so small.  _ Well compared to him _ , he can’t help but think as he towers over her. 

She starts, eyes wide as she looks up at him. He’s surprised she seems- _ embarrassed _ … it’s an unusual expression to see on her face. She reaches around behind her, he tilts his head. Valeera brings her hand back to the front, except she seems to be holding a small package- which she offers out to him.

“I wanted to bring you this. It’s coming up for Winter Veil and well… I wanted to bring you this!” She repeats herself, thrusting the present up at him. Surprised Broll takes in gently. A million different feelings swirling in him. He makes eye contact with Valeera and swears the atmosphere changes. There’s something different about this meeting. He hadn’t seen her since Varian’s funeral, but they had kept in contact when they could. 

“Thank you Valeera. I’m afraid I don’t have your gift though. I already sent it ahead to Stormwind.” Broll says, shaking his head to try and stay focused. Valeera seems to perk up at this. Signature smirk back on her face.

“ _ Oh? _ You got me a gift? It’s not  _ another _ book about controlling my impulses is it?” She levels out at him, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. He snorted in amusement a few winters ago he had got her the book as a joke- she was  _ still _ casting it up though. 

“No, it’s not a book.” He smiles back. Actually he had carved her a wyvern from wood. A likeness of Bristlefur. He had been feeling nostalgic as of late thinking of their past adventures. Valeera seems to sense something stepping closer and touching his arm gently. 

“Broll? Are you OK?” She asks him gently. He nods, leading her to the fire to sit. That strange air is around them again. He finds it difficult to focus when she’s right beside him. The scent of her hair catching him off guard. 

“I’m just surprised you came all the way out here to see me. I would have thought you’d have wanted to be close to Anduin. How is he by the way?” Broll idly chatters, looking about to see if he has anything he can offer her. Seems he’s in luck! Reaching out for the bottle of wine he had saved for no real reason. Valeera smiles warmly at him as he pours her a cup- rather than a glass.

“Anduin is fine. Perhaps tired as one would expect someone in his position to be. I think Teldrassil still weighs heavily on his mind. As for why I’m here… I didn’t want you to be alone.” She answers him rather cryptically. Broll frowns at her words, she didn’t need to baby him.

“Teldrassil wasn’t his fault.” Broll says quietly. He’s spent enough time thinking about the destruction of his home. He’d welcome a distraction. Valeera’s hand is over his own, absently rubbing circles over the back of his hand.

“Forgive me I spoke rashly. I suppose Anduin was spending the holiday with the Greymane’s and Shaw has his new lover… I was feeling lonely, which is what I should have said. Plus we haven’t really had much time to catch up.” 

Broll feels his eyebrows raise at that. That was certainly not what he had expected. He stews over her words for a few minutes, sure he’s missing something.

“I just wanted to see you. When I heard about Teldrassil, I-” her voice chokes up. She looks away suddenly, hand gripping his tight. The urge to hold her close creeps up on Broll and to his surprise he doesn’t fight it. Valeera all but falls into his arms. “It’s silly, I  _ knew _ you were here but still I kept thinking what if.” She says, voice shaky as if fighting the desire to cry.

“Ah, well you aren’t rid of me _ just yet. _ ” Broll tries for a joke. Their dynamic seems to have changed. It’s hard to remember there was a time he disliked her. Now he couldn’t imagine a life without her in it. Valeera lets out a small huff of a laugh. Nuzzling her face into his chest. “I’m here Valeera. I’m not going anywhere. It’s not like you at all to be like this. Did something happen?” He can’t help but ask. Hands stroking her head and hair trying to calm her.

“I just realized how much I care.” Valeera states. “I gave Shaw some advice after the war was ended, about how happiness is fleeting and finding it while you can.” She’s peering up at him. Broll gazes back, surprised at the wisdom that came from her mouth. It was hard to believe that this was hot headed, impulsive Valeera. Who got  _ in _ to more trouble than she got out of. 

“Wise words indeed. That doesn’t  _ really _ explain why you’re here.” Broll can’t help but furrow his brow at her.  _ She was an odd one. _ He was grateful to her for coming. Truth be told he had been worrying about her as of late. She led a dangerous life as Anduin’s spy. Flitting between the factions. He understood there was no one better for the role, but it didn’t lessen the fear that she’d be killed or captured. 

“Well… I was thinking of you. _ I just wanted to see you. _ That’s all I could think. Now that I’m here I just feel so calm.” She murmurs, he’s not entirely sure if it’s to herself or to him though. Her words warm him. Absently he twirls her hair around his fingers. She lets out a blissful sigh. “Can I stay here for the holiday?” She asks him.

“Of course. I’d love to spend it with you. I’m afraid Silithus doesn’t have much to offer in terms of entertainment, but I would rather enjoy your company. I believe you have a  _ few _ stories for me.” He smiles down at her, she’s still snuggled in his arms. Valeera presses her cheek to his chest and sighs again. Fingers moving along his chest, drawing invisible patterns only she can see. A shiver runs through him.   
  
“Broll what I’m trying to say is, I think I love you.”

_ Well. _ That was a shocker. He gapes at her, eyes wide, and he’s sure his eyebrows are in the sky somewhere. _ Was she serious? _ Yes, her unwavering stare told him that.  _ She loved him? _ It should be laughable and yet a part of him feels a strong surge of relief as if it’s what he was hoping to hear.  _ When had that happened? _ He racks his mind, and yet he can’t pinpoint a time. His hand cups her face, thumb brushing along her cheek. She closes her eyes with a blissful sigh.

She’s beautiful. He can’t deny it. Here in his arms, she looks as if she belongs there. A smile breaks out on his face, a sense of jubilation coursing through him. The strange tension breaking, now that he understands. Their attraction, both of them suppressing their real feelings. Valeera lets out an impatient huff. She reaches out, small hands on his cheeks. Rising to her knees she still isn’t eye level with him-  _ but that doesn’t stop her. _

She tugs his head sharply, and he obeys, letting her pull him down. Time seems to stand still as her lips press against his. She kisses him with purpose. Like everything she does, it’s determined, passionate and impulsive. He grins, wrapping his arms around her to support her as he deepens their kiss.

“You were taking _ far _ too long.” Valeera pants as they break apart. Broll laughs, resting his forehead against her and just basking in her presence.

“Forgive me. You caught me unawares.” He huffs out, voice sounding breathless. “It seems I’m rather fond of you too.” He whispers, leaning back in to claim her lips once more. 

He supposed he was going to have to explain to his fellow druids and the Earthen Ring why she was here. But for now, he was just going to enjoy her being there with _ him. _ Being here for the holiday.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. An Unexpected Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas has never really enjoyed the holidays since dying. Even less so now that she's warchief. Nathanos though seems to see right through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual I can't keep a deadline. I am a trash human being, but here you go another drabble!

Since dying Sylvanas had to admit that the holidays of the living had lost their allure. Winter Veil was almost upon them, and she fought very hard to contain her sneers of disgust. As warchief it wouldn't do to give the people of the horde more cause to hate her.

She at least normally still had Nathanos. But as of late he had become distant. Sneaking around and being very secretive.  _ She didn't like it. _ Was he planning to leave her? An unpleasant surge of emotions she thought long dead rise up in her. She clenches her fists, trying to regain her composure. 

  
  


_ Since when was she the jealous type _ ? She was being ridiculous. Nathanos's loyalty was never in question… then again, she had killed his only family to give him his new form. That probably bred  _ some _ sort of quiet resentment. She hadn't wanted to, she only wanted to try and recapture something of their past lives. Regain some sense of control. Sylvanas knew it was an illusion, but still. Nathanos looked like himself. She wouldn't apologize for that.

He wouldn't be the first to turn his back on her. She still feels the bitter sting of rejection. Abandoned by her sisters. Her past heroics are forgotten. The price she paid for defying Arthas,  _ forgotten. _ Now her sisters wanted nothing more than to kill her. In another life she'd lament the injustice of it all. She scoffs.  _ Justice? Fair? Life is unfair. _ Nothing but suffering and imprisonment. She would change it, but first she had to play the role of warchief.

As per usual, the citizens of Orgrimmar were already making preparations for the feast of Winter Veil. The city is a bustling hive of activity, with festivity and decorations at every turn.  _ Oh, how she hated it. _ Not only did she have to approve plans, and converse with the other leaders, but Nathanos was nowhere to be seen. She would have preferred his company over- _ she shudders _ , Gallywix’s. The lack of his sarcastic drawl leaves her feeling rather empty. There’s also no one to hold her back should she try and make Gallywix her new pincushion. 

She thinks she sees him speaking to a rogue, trying to recall her name-  _ ah! Voss! _ Sylvanas narrows her eyes ever so slightly. What could he be speaking to _ her _ about?  _ She doesn’t like secrets, and she doesn’t like surprises.  _ Trying to distract herself, she attempts to pay attention to Bloodhoof’s sanctimonious rambling about giving thanks and being grateful -  _ easy for him to say. _ He had never been killed and forced to rise against his will. It’s no wonder she’s in a bad mood by evening. Of course  _ that’s _ when Nathanos decides to make his appearance.

“My Champion.  _ I see you didn’t forget your way back _ .” Sylvanas mutters out, propping her chin in her hand. Casting a bored glare in his direction. To his credit he does wince, looking apologetic at least. But she’s not sure if she’s ready to forgive him just yet. “ _ Well? _ Speak. What business has detained you all day?” Nathanos’s eyes widen ever so slightly, a brow furrowed before his face returns to its normal stony expression.

“Forgive me, My Dark Lady. It was regretful I had to be parted from you, but I received disturbing news that trespassers had wandered onto Windrunner Spire.” Nathanos bows deeply, though she can see his eyes watching her gauging her reaction no doubt. She frowns at his words. Who would be bold enough-  _ or foolish enough _ , to trespass on her family home? “I was just about to head out myself to verify, but I felt this was information you would want to know beforehand.” He supposes right. Her interest is piqued.

“You have done well,  _ My Champion _ .” She purrs out, rising from her throne. Nathanos seems surprised at the change in her tone, she notices the nervous swallow- _ a reflex _ . “You will go to investigate. I will accompany you.” She adds, being sure her tone brokers no room for argument. Thankfully Nathanos doesn’t argue, simply bowing to her respectfully.

“Of course, Dark Lady. I will have our mounts prepared at once.”

She watches him leave. Something feels off, but she can’t quite put her finger on it. Thinking of her family home is bittersweet. Memories of her past life, where she and her sisters were the best of friends. Her hand reaches up to touch her necklace- the one Alleria had gifted her a lifetime ago. It was all she had to remind her of who she was, well there was also Nathanos. Nathanos was her anchor-  _ a comfort, _ someone that reminded her she was once alive.

She tries not to dwell on it. Choosing to focus on the task at hand. Finding out _ who _ was trying to infiltrate her family home. She barely glances at Nathanos the entire journey. Though she’s aware that his gaze rarely strays from her. There it is again that sense of comfort.

“We will protect your home.”

She blinks. Unsure that she heard him, or if it was her imagination. He’s always been able to do that. Read her despite her mask. It’s infuriating as much as it’s charming. He never did reveal that trick of his- and probably never would. In another life would they have been more than what they were now? It’s pointless to think of.  _ There are no what ifs _ , only cold, harsh reality. She can see Windrunner Spire up ahead- lo and behold there appear to be lights on!  _ Just what is going on? _

“Perhaps you should go ahead. I will take the rear. Stop any possible sneak attacks.” Nathanos suggests, though his tone seems more commanding. Sylvanas arches a brow at him. Normally she wouldn’t stand for this sort of insolence, but she’s too agitated to care. Instead, already drawing her bow and knocking an arrow. She’s already creeping towards her ruined home.

She can hear voices. For some reason though they seem familiar, and her unease lessens. She’s not in danger. She’s not sure how she knows this to be true, but it’s ingrained deep within her. Lowering her bow slightly, she pushes open the door. 

The room has been tidied. It’s not what it was-  _ still a ruin _ , but certainly a fresher ruin. There are candles to illuminate the room, and to her shock Winter Veil decorations adorn the room- reminiscent of a time long ago, when all the Windrunner's had been here. That’s not even the most shocking thing though! A large table has been set up, with various traditional Winter Veil foods. But her sisters are there too! Both Vereesa and Alleria look just as confused. The three sisters stare at each other wordlessly.

“ _ What is this sister? _ A ploy to poison us?” Alleria says coolly. Blue eyes searching for the faintest sign of weakness. Sylvanas scoffs-  _ isn’t that her line? _ Why would she invite them here to kill them? To think she had once admired Alleria.

_ “As if I would need poison to do the job for me.” _ She sneers back. Something about this is bothering her, eyes moving between her two sisters calculatingly. “Why are you here?” She asks.

“Don’t play games! You invited us. Sending  _ those _ letters.” Alleria scoffs. Hand on her hip, eyes narrowed. Despite her tone and words she’s quite relaxed. _ Letters? _ What is she talking about?

_ “Those whispers have addled your mind. I sent no letters-” _

She’s cut off as Vereesa thrusts out her arm, a letter in her hand- with Sylvanas’s personal seal on it no less. With narrowed eyes and pursed lips Sylvanas takes the letter. Eyes roaming over it. It’s clearly  _ not _ her hand-  _ oh! But she knows exactly whose hand it is. _ She turns her scarlet gaze to the door, half expecting to see Nathanos there. Seems he was wise at predicting her anger.

“Nathanos sent these. I know I’m dead, but my handwriting I assure you hasn’t become  _ this  _ sloppy.” she tosses the letter back to her younger sister, feigning boredom. Alleria’s eyebrows raise. 

“Blightcaller sent this?” Vereesa asks, she at least doesn’t seem entirely unhappy to be there. Sylvanas still feels the sting of Vereesa's rejection hard. Opting to huff and turn away. Not being able to bear her sister's gaze- afraid of the judgement she’d see there.

“ _ Nathanos _ , did.” Sylvanas can’t help but hiss out. She’s never been fond of his new name. It seemed wrong, she preferred Marris. But she could not force him to use the title. A pity really.

“I thought it was unlike you to want to ‘ _ reminisce’ _ ” Alleria sighs taking a seat at the table and pouring a goblet of wine.  _ “Love what you’ve done with the place.” _ she adds on, sounding tired.

“How long has it been since the three of us celebrated Winter Veil together?” Vereesa asks, taking the goblet Alleria offers her and sipping from it. Sylvanas takes the offered goblet hesitantly from her elder sister. She could drink, but no longer felt the same pleasure she once had. Food and drink didn’t have much taste now.

“Will you sit. You’re making me tense.” Alleria snaps. With a scowl Sylvanas complies, feeling like a child again being bossed around by her big sister. Vereesa giggles. Suddenly Windrunner Spire doesn’t feel so drab and broken. For the first time feeling like home once more.

“I  _ suppose _ we shouldn’t let his effort go to waste.” Vareesa says, nibbling on some fruit. Something in Sylvanas aches, and she takes a drink to hide her face. Being here with them, and without anyone trying to kill the others. It was surreal, she never thought they would be able to meet again.

“So you  _ really _ had no idea?” Alleria asks, putting food on her plate. Eyes flicking up to Sylvanas searching for any sign of a lie. “I suppose I can understand  _ somewhat _ why you favoured him.”

“ _ You’re _ one to talk.” Sylvanas mutters out, ignoring the snort from Vereesa. Alleria purses her lips and levels Sylvanas with a glare.

_ “Turalyon is nothing like Nathanos!” _

_ “I should hope so. _ I’d have walked past him back then if he were.”

“Come now, can’t we just agree that we have different tastes?”

The three sisters fall silent, all staring at each other. Before bursting out into laughter. It’s very strange, despite their differences- what they’ve all been through. It’s so easy to fall back into this natural camaraderie. She would almost be sad when it was over. 

They spend the rest of the night like that. Bickering back and forth. Teasing each other mercilessly. Reliving their youths. Sylvanas feels a strange longing. Hearing her sisters speak of their husbands and children. She will never have those now. The opportunity was stolen from her, her future was gone. Yet, that infuriating man stuck by her side. Even risked a great deal organizing this for  _ her _ .  _ It was for her, _ she realized. He had seen how miserable she was and without even asking, he knew why.

The urge to see him is strong, and she excuses herself, planning on heading back to find him. For he surely would have returned to the capital. To her surprise, he’s sitting outside-  _ like a loyal guard dog _ . He appears to be carving something, eyes focused on his task- giving her privacy. 

Wordlessly she slinks over to him, keeping quiet, so he doesn’t notice her. She kneels down beside him, placing her lips to his whiskered cheek. He starts turning to face her, eyes wide with shock.

“My Lady! I-”

_ “Thank you, Nathanos.” _ She whispers, before heading back in to join her sisters. She doesn’t look back, but she knows he’s smiling at her. For the first time since her death, Sylvanas finds the holiday isn’t  _ so _ terrible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathanos just sitting there in shock, with his hand over his cheek. He didn't wash it for a month.


	9. A Man of Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin decides to be bold and search Shaw's office for his Winter Veil gift. As always, the Spy Master is one step ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ugh, this totally isn't late. Just ignore the date. Time is an illusion anyway!

Anduin cautiously prowled around the office. This was the last place- save for Shaw's own home, where he could have hidden his Winter Veil gifts. Not that he would be able to check there.  _ Shaw was truly a man of mystery! _ Not even his right-hand man- who was currently hovering awkwardly behind him, knew where Shaw lived.

Anduin opens a drawer slowly. He wouldn't put it past Shaw to booby trap his office. Renzik huffs, fidgeting from foot to foot. Anduin had to bribe him in order to get him to agree to this. 

"Hurry up… yer Majesty." Renzik mutters out impatiently. Beady eyes scouring the corridor outside. Neither knew when Shaw was due back, so the goblin was correct, he really did need to hurry. The drawer yields nothing. No gifts, no clues just neatly ordered parchments and folders.  _ Drats! _

Anduin searches the drawer for a hidden bottom or perhaps the desk has a hidden compartment! Anduin almost crows in triumph when the bottom panel of the drawer slides back, revealing…  _ daggers'- of course, _ he doesn’t even feel the slightest ounce of surprise _. _ Disappointment hits hard and with a sigh Anduin slides the panel back into place.

_ "My, my." _

Anduin freezes. Back going ramrod straight as he sits up right- almost smacking his head on the desk as he does so.

"I must say I am rather disappointed." Shaw says from the other side of the room, leaning against the office’s door frame rather casually. Renzik at his side looking down at the floor, clearly feeling guilty at being caught aiding Anduin. "I don't know  _ whom _ to be more disappointed with. Renzik  _ should _ know better than to let people snoop through my belongings, but then again, knowing how  _ persuasive _ and  _ persistent _ you are…" 

Anduin frowns, not caring for the insinuation that he is a busy body. No matter  _ how true _ the statement may be. Shaw's mouth twitches as he regards Anduin's face. Renzik has already scampered off leaving them alone.

" _ So _ … shall I hazard a guess as to what you were doing?" The teasing lilt of his spymaster's tone assures Anduin that Shaw knows very well what he was up to. "I suppose the old adage of curiosity and the cat are wasted on you." Shaw sighs, standing straight. Stretching his back, and shoulders. Anduin suddenly finds it hard to speak. Master Shaw was deceptively muscular. He supposed it was due to his lifestyle, having to climb and lift his body weight to sneak around more efficiently. The man certainly cuts an impressive figure that's for sure.

" _ Well _ , did you find anything interesting?" Shaw asks, coming to stand behind him. Anduin does his best not to squirm, he can feel Shaw's gaze on him and the older man's breath lightly tickling the back of his neck. 

"Just daggers. So nothing exciting." Anduin sighs out, closing the drawer and deciding to turn and face Shaw. _ It's a terrible mistake. _ They stand almost chest to chest, Shaw's usual stern countenance replaced with amusement. Lips quirked up into a smile. Anduin has the sudden urge to lean forward and kiss him, but decides not to. The last time he tried to be spontaneous, he ended up in a choke hold. Master Shaw certainly had his share of demons and trust issues. 

"Sorry to disappoint you then." Shaw leans forward, arms caging Anduin in against the desk. Anduin tries not to gawk, to not pay attention to the way those arm muscles flex. He fails if the amused snort coming from the spy is anything to go by. "I told you, you'll just have to wait until Winter Veil." Shaw is so close, yet his lips only faintly brush against his. Anduin lets out a small whine of frustration.

"You're  _ so _ horrible to me." Anduin wails dramatically, doing his best put upon face. Shaw’s eyes flicker with amusement. Anduin pouts, crossing his arms over his chest childishly- he knows, but he feels so exposed like this.

“I would say I have the patience of a saint when it comes to you, your Majesty.” Shaw deadpans out. Anduin rolls his eyes, sticking his tongue out. “Careful now, you might give me the wrong impression.”

“We’re alone. You can just call me Anduin.” Anduin huffs out, trying to hide how flustered Shaw’s statement made him. He also tries to ignore the way those green eyes are locked on his lips. Shaw looks down, letting out a weak laugh.

“You of all people should know, no one is ever _ truly _ alone. Especially not in the SI:7 Headquarters.”

Just like that, Shaw is taking a step back. Face returning to its normal mask, not even the faintest glimmer of the amusement he was showing only seconds ago. Anduin feels like his heart is sinking into his stomach. That was the problem with being in a secret relationship with your Spymaster.  _ The secrecy. _ Anduin was convinced that everyone surely must know by now, but still Shaw insisted they keep it between themselves. Sometimes Anduin wondered if the man was embarrassed by him…

“Now, now.” A strong hand tips his chin up, so Anduin is looking at Shaw once more. “It’s only a few more days to Winter Veil. Surely the High King can wait?” Shaw teases out. Anduin frowns, puffing his cheeks out and looking to the side. Truth be told, he wasn’t really looking for his gift, but rather he wanted to know more about Shaw. The man clamped up any time Anduin asked him a personal question. Surely when you love someone, you want them to know about you? Anduin can’t help but worry maybe he’s overthinking their relationship, maybe for Shaw it’s just supposed to be a fling.

Shaw’s thumb traces softly over his lips, this draws Anduin out of his thoughts, he gazes back at Shaw’s face. There’s a strange smile there, part knowing and part sad. Anduin’s not sure what to make of it.

“Don't make that face. You’re making it hard not to give in. You look like a kicked puppy.” Shaw says with fond exasperation. Anduin sticks out his tongue and blows a cheeky raspberry. Shaw arches a brow at his antics. 

“Is it a dagger?” Anduin deadpans. He wouldn’t put it past Shaw, the man seemed to love them. That was something he definitely knew. The sheer amount of them the man had on his person alone was impressive. Anduin had counted twenty-five. Shaw does burst out laughing then. A genuine warm laugh. Anduin finds he enjoys it.

“That would be telling. A good spy never gives anything away, and if he does, he  _ eliminates _ the rat.”

Anduin arches a brow. “Are you calling me a  _ rat? _ ” He asks coolly, praying his face doesn’t betray him. Shaw coughs into his hand, looking a little flustered.

“What!? _ Of course not! _ Your Majesty I-” Shaw cuts himself off. Anduin has doubled over laughing. It’s far too easy to get the spy riled up. Shaw’s lips thin. “I see. Well then, I was going to tell you, but I feel less forthcoming now.”

Anduin gapes. He knows the spy is leading him on, trying to bait him.  _ He knows _ , and yet he finds himself falling for it anyway.

“No! I’m sorry! I’ll be good! I swear!” Anduin blurts out, arms flailing a little in front of him. Shaw just regards him with a rather strange expression. Before a small smile breaks out on his face.

“Oh, very well then, since you were  _ so _ sincere.” Shaw says, and Anduin is sure that was sarcasm. “I suppose I can-  _ just this once _ , allow you a sneak peek.”

Anduin squints in suspicion. This is too easy,  _ far too easy. _ There’s definitely a catch. He scrutinizes every move Shaw makes as the man, rummages in his drawer for some blank parchment. He takes his quill and writes something down, before handing the parchment to Anduin.

“What is it?” Anduin asks, eyeing the paper warily. Shaw smirks knowingly, holding the paper up to reveal an address? Anduin squints harder, the Spy Master’s smile widens revealing white teeth. Anduin wonders what the catch is.

“This? Why it’s the address to my own private accommodations here in the city.” Shaw says, eyes sparkling with mischief. Hesitantly Anduin takes the offered slip of paper. The address seems legit. In fact, he recognizes the area, it’s not far from the Auction House.

“Why can’t you just take me?” Anduin asks. He can smell a trap. The Spy Master blinks in surprise, smile faltering ever so slightly. Anduin tilts his head curious to the answer.

“Oh! I never even thought about it. I’m afraid King Greymane asked me to look into something. If you want to wait till Winter Veil I’m more than happy with that arrangement.” Shaw casually says, reaching out to take the paper back. Anduin clutches it to his chest. Maybe it isn’t a trick after all. Shaw seems surprised, as if he wasn’t expecting Anduin’s reaction. 

“It’s fine. I think I will keep hold of this.”

“Very well, Majesty. Now if you don’t mind, I do in fact have work to be getting on with.” Shaw adds, he walks Anduin to his office door. Hand on the small of Anduin’s back. Anduin finds he rather enjoys the feeling. As he exits the SI:7 barracks, he decides to check the house out. Shaw wouldn’t send him anywhere dangerous. 

Anduin finds the building after an hour. Those little winding roads and backstreets of the Trade District can be tricky. But he’s here, he’s made it. The building is rather underwhelming. He’s not entirely sure what he was expecting if he’s honest. Just something  _ more. _ The building is old, and charming, a small set of apartments, he guesses, he finds it hard to imagine Shaw living in a large house. As Anduin stares, something catches his eye. There’s an envelope stuck to one of the building doors. 

Curious Anduin moves closer, his name is written on the envelope. He takes it from the door and opens it. Perhaps it’s the key, or instructions on how to disarm any of the traps Shaw has probably set up within. There’s only a note. Anduin takes it out, unfolding it eagerly. He sighs:

_ Oh, Anduin. _

_ I had thought better of you. As if I would just hand over the location of my own private quarters. You really are naive sometimes. You’ll just have to be patient and wait like everyone else. _

_ Shaw _

Anduin is tempted to crumple the note.  _ He should have known. _ His own trusting nature had betrayed him. He glares at the door. Until he hears laughter from behind him. Turning with a scowl he sees Shaw, sitting outside what appears to be an inn. He has two glasses in front of him, and he waves Anduin over. So this had all been a clever ruse! Annoyance forgotten, Anduin makes his way over.

“That was a cheap shot. You know I’ve been dying to see your home.” Anduin grumbles as he takes the offered seat. Shaw hides his laugh behind a hand. Eyes glinting with too much amusement for Anduin’s liking.

“Ah, well truth be told, your place is better.” Shaw counters with a wink. Anduin stares blankly, hoping his face isn’t flushing from that wink. Was it so hard for the man to believe he wanted to get to know him better?

“So… Is that really your home?” Anduin asks, staring at the door the envelope had been on. Shaw straightens himself following Anduin’s gaze.

“That’s for me to know, and you never to find out.”

Anduin rolls his eyes at the answer. Honestly he should have seen it coming. He sighs and takes a sip from the glass before him. It’s a sweet wine, his favourite in fact. He smiles a little, touched by such a small gesture.

“So what was the purpose of luring me out here?” Anduin mutters out. It seems a bit much for a joke. Shaw tilts his head regarding Anduin with a warm smile. One usually reserved for when they are in private. It has butterflies taking flight in Anduin’s belly.

“I just wanted to get you alone for lunch, but after those wrong turns looks like it’s going to be dinner.” Shaw replies, resting his chin in his hand. Anduin does colour at that. Had Shaw been following him? “Of course I was. You don’t honestly think I’d let the king walk around unsupervised! And to answer your last question-  _ no, _ I can’t read minds.” Shaw adds, as he sees Anduin’s mouth open.

Anduin blinks, a strange warmth filling him. Maybe Shaw knew it was never about the gifts, and rather just about spending time together. He smiles back at the spy feeling a strange anticipation.

“ _ Oh! _ I see. How generous of you. You could have just asked though, I would definitely have said yes.” Anduin answers, fingers twitching on his glass. He feels nervous all of a sudden. He meets Shaw’s gaze, which has softened.

“I know that. But, where was the fun in that? Watching you try and navigate your way through the city was too good an opportunity to pass up.” Shaw answers back, smiling as Anduin frowns at him. They have an odd sort of dynamic, Anduin supposes. Not exactly conventional. But he’s happy. More than happy actually. 

“Well I was going to offer you a place to stay for the night, but for your cheek I don’t think I’ll bother now.” Anduin deadpans out. Shaw meets his eyes and for a few seconds there’s only silence. Until the spy lets out a snort and they both start laughing. 

Suddenly Shaw’s leaning over the table, lips pressed to Anduin’s. Anduin starts, but relaxes into the kiss. A soft purr building in his chest as Shaw’s lips dominate his own. Too soon the older man pulls away. Face wonderfully rosy as takes a look at Anduin’s face.

“Oh, I doubt that very much. I’m sure I can earn my way into your good graces before dinner is over.”

Anduin has no doubt of that what so ever. As if he’d pass a chance to cuddle with Shaw, among other things. The Spy Master doesn’t need to know this  _ just yet _ though.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	10. Struggle Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian gets separated from his part in Northrend. With luck, he finds a cave, but caves in the frozen tundra are rarely unoccupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! Another one done. I'm sorry if there are lots of typos. I just wanted to feel productive and update ASAP. I will come back and fix and wrongs. Please enjoy regardless though!

Varian cursed as he stumbled into the small cavern. His legs were somewhere between stiff, from the cold and going numb- which really didn’t help with his co-ordination on the already hazardous, icy terrain.  _ That’s what he gets for wandering off from his raiding party _ \- a voice not unlike Bolvar’s chimes unhelpfully in his head.

Northrend was a  _ miserable _ place, and that was putting it mildly. In fact if Varian Wrynn never saw snow and ice again, it would  _ still _ be too soon. Right now though he had to focus on not freezing, he could gripe about the scenery later. At least he had found shelter, if he could get a fire going it would be a good start.

He makes his way further into the cavern. It’s much deeper than he had initially thought. Caves like these were seldom unoccupied. His hand reaches up to grab the hilt of his sword, ready to strike at a moment's notice. His senses prickle, aware of the possible and more than likely probable danger.

The ice of the cavern groans and cracks. The sounds echo rather ominously, doing very little to calm his nerves. He’s wired and agitated as he continues his sweep of the cave- twitching at the slightest sound.

He’s almost convinced he’s alone, when he hears it. The all too familiar sound of metal being drawn. His grip on Shalamayne tightens as he waits, preparing for the strike about to come. The sound of heavy footsteps, accelerated breathing and a scream so chilling it can belong to only one person.  _ Garrosh Hellscream. _

Varian’s blade meets the two blades of Garrosh’s twin axes. The sound reverberates loudly in the cave, and somewhere ice falls to the ground, shattering into thousands of tiny fragments. He can’t pay attention to that though, not when the yellow eyes of the orc are locked on his. Garrosh screams again, the sound leaves an unpleasant ringing in Varian’s ears. 

Garrosh _ is _ strong, though Varian can detect the orc’s strength is waning. No doubt suffering the same as him in this blasted cold. Varian’s joints protest the movements, stiff and locking into place from the frigid air. He aches in so many places, but it’s nothing compared to dying here at this beast’s hand. Garrosh sneers at him, eyes glowing menacingly. It riles Varian in a way he can’t explain, _ how dare this idiot look so smug! _ Did he think  _ he _ was winning? Well it was time to shatter that illusion.

If there were a few things he’d picked up from his time as a gladiator, it was how to undermine a bigger and stronger opponent. Also, he wasn’t above using dirty tactics. It was  _ only _ Hellscream after all. Varian stabs Shalamayne into the ground, the unpredictable and irrational action causes the orc to hesitate.  _ Perfect. _ Varian capitalizes on the orc’s inaction, using the position of his blade, to throw himself at the Overlord. His feet hit Garrosh square in the chest. The orc’s eyes widen, shock and disbelief written all over his ugly face. Hellscream topples back, since he’s suffering from the effects of the cold, he lacks his usual sturdiness, crashing to the hard ground with a deafening crash, axes skittering off on the icy floor.

Varian pants as he yanks his sword from the frozen ground. He moves with speed that surprises even himself, his blade pointed at the orc’s throat. Garrosh tenses, eyes locked on the tip of the sword. Varian stops himself from slaying the orc outright. Decency tells him he can not kill an unarmed opponent who has been felled-  _ at least not _ without giving him the chance to yield. Varian bites his own lip, hating his sense of honour right now.

_ “Yield.” _ It’s not even a question. It’s a demand. He should kill this orc, Hellscream had made no secret about his hatred for the Alliance, and its people. If their roles were reversed he has no doubt his blood would be staining the snow red. But Anduin, his son, would never forgive him if he were to learn of it. Anduin would implore him to seek out the peaceful option, his boy was a naive dreamer, but the thought of seeing disappointment in those eyes-  _ so like his mother’s, _ causes his chest to ache.

Hellscream snarls at him, trying to get up, but thankfully Shalamayne’s point dissuades him. Eventually, Garrosh ceases his attempts and locks eyes with Varian. Anger and humiliation burning hot within them.

“I’d  _ never _ yield to an Alliance dog.” Garrosh spits out, a proud jut to his chin. Waiting for the death blow. Only it never comes. _ One _ because Varian’s not sure he can lift his arms high enough to deliver a clean cut, and  _ two _ , he feels a strange sense of  _ respect? Admiration? _ For this orc. To choose death over defeat. It’s noble and not many would be so willing. If any scourge or creatures should find their way in here, it might be better to have the orc alive and able to fight. Varian sighs.

“Consider yourself lucky, orc. I’ve  _ decided _ to be merciful. I can kill you in the morning once I’m on my way back to the Alliance base.” Varian jeers. Strangely satisfied by the tick in Hellscream’s jaw. The orc looks furious.

“Bold words from a coward. I won’t be chained and imprisoned like a beast. I’d _ rather _ die, then live with that shame. As if a _ mere _ worm could understand!” Garrosh snaps at him. In a horrific sort of realization, Varian  _ does _ understand him. If it were the other way he would probably say the same-  _ well if he didn’t have Anduin. _

“I’ve had enough of your talk. Make yourself useful and start a fire.  _ Or better yet, _ you can leave here, turn and take flight with your tail between your legs.”

**“I was here first!”** Garrosh howls childishly. Varian pauses, Garrosh was large- but that didn’t necessarily make him old. Absently he wonders just how young the orc is.  _ Younger than him?  _ He searches Garrosh’s face, but can’t discern anything from it. The orc squints at him in suspicion. He struggles to his feet- knocking Varian’s hand away when he offers to help him up. To Varian’s surprise Garrosh staggers over to the other side of the cave, where Varian is now noticing a small bundle of kindling. Seems he had interrupted Garrosh after all.

Varian watches as the orc attempts to start the fire. It seems he’s having difficulty with the flint. Seems his fingers aren’t as dexterous in the cold. With a huff Varian takes it from him- thankfully he’s not quite at that stage of being frozen. Garrosh hisses at him, but makes no move to stop him. It takes Varian a few tries, but he does generate a strong enough spark to light the fire. He’s never been more grateful for the warmth in his life!

They sit there in very terse silence. Glowering at each other over the flames. Varian is transfixed by the way the light of the flames reflect in Garrosh’s eyes. Perfect symbolism for the orc’s hatred. Varian pays it no mind, he holds all the weapons. Garrosh’s axes tucked safely behind him. As the silence grows, Varian’s thoughts turn to home. It was almost Winter Veil. He had promised Anduin he’d be home- he hoped he could keep that promise. Despite the fire, the chill persists, and he shivers in his seat. 

Garrosh suddenly stands, stretching and moving back a little. He rummages in his pack and removes what looks like a sleeping bag. The orc sets it up- rather delicately, well for someone of his size. The orc lies in it, with his back to Varian, a clear sign of not caring if ever he saw one. Varian glares at the orc, a little envious. He didn’t have a sleeping bag, he did have provisions, but he was saving them for the morning. He shivers again. The fire crackles, and Varian tosses some more twigs onto it. 

_ He’s so cold. _ Everything aches, and he feels as if he will never be warm again. His body shudders, and he’s not sure but perhaps his teeth chatter. Everything is dark, has the fire gone out? Strong hands are grasping his shoulders, jerking him roughly. A loud voice is in his ears, but he struggles to hear the words. Pain blooms across his face. His eyes slowly open, it’s almost painful for his eyelids to open. His vision takes a while to stop blurring, but he’s met with the face of Garrosh Hellscream. The orc has a rather grim expression on his face.

“Stay awake, fool!” The orc snaps, shaking him again. Varian scowls, but it’s wasted on Hellscream. The orc touches his face and hisses. “ _ Fuck, you’re cold! _ Did you not have a blanket? What kind of fool wanders around this fucking frozen wasteland without _ at least _ a blanket!? Fuck, you could have even used that  _ shitty cape. _ ” Garrosh grouses out. Varian wants to snap back, but his tongue feels heavy in his mouth, and his eyes are drooping shut again. Garrosh backhands him-  _ ah _ , that must have been the source of his earlier pain.

“Don’t fall asleep! If you want to actually see tomorrow dog, I suggest you not close your eyes!”

_ Is Hellscream helping him? _ He wonders if he has died and this is some strange hell? The orc is lifting him, grumbling something in his own tongue, if Varian were more alert he would attempt to translate but as it is, Garrosh cursing him in orcish is the least worrying thing right now.  _ No _ , what’s concerning him, is the fact the orc seems to be unbuckling his armour. Varian makes a strange sound of protest. 

“ _ Shut up. _ I’m  _ only _ doing this to warm you! I don’t give a fuck about your weak human body.” Garrosh bites out, eyes oddly not making contact with Varian’s. The fire light almost makes it seem as if the orc is blushing, it’s so ridiculous Varian wants to scoff. He tries to squirm out of Garrosh’s grasp. Being undressed is hardly going to keep him warm!

To his absolute horror- _ and that’s all it is _ , he watches as Garrosh tosses off his own leather armour, leaving his chest bare, he pulls a now- semi-naked Varian against him. Cocooning them in his sleeping bag, and throwing Varian’s cape over them. Varian almost sighs in bliss- Garrosh is surprisingly warm. It’s  _ only _ because he’s so warm that Varian finds himself snuggling into that broad chest. Garrosh grunts.

_ “Fuck you and your fucking cold skin.”  _

Varian rolls his eyes. He  _ could _ have killed Garrosh earlier, he wants to toss out. But considering the orc is all that’s keeping him from hypothermia, it’s best to stay quiet. He’ll be damned if he lets his pride prevent him from getting home to his son. He presses as close as he dares to Garrosh, surprised when large arms wrap around him, and pull him in tighter.

_ “If you ever speak of this, I will personally remove your tongue and shove it up your ass.” _ Garrosh growls out, from his position Varian can feel the vibrations from the orc’s chest. Varian scoffs. Isn’t that his line!? 

“You don’t need to tell me that.”

“ _ Good. _ Something at least we can agree on. Though it sickens me to admit it.”   
  
“Well you could have just let me freeze to death, you’ve got no one but yourself to blame.”

Garrosh falls silent-  _ well almost silent. _ He grumbles something under his breath, but Varian ignores it. Too focused on trying not to fall asleep. As much as it pains him to admit, engaging the orc in conversation seems to work, his stomach churns as he opens his mouth.

“Why did you?” Varian asks, he is a little curious. He doesn’t much care for the answer, or if the orc even bothers to answer.

_ “Why did I what?” _

Varian sighs, seems Garrosh is wanting to play stubborn. “Why did you wake me? Why are you helping me?”

Garrosh goes silent. For a moment Varian figures that the conversation- if it can be called that, is over. He figures he’s warm enough that falling asleep should no longer be dangerous. He’s just about to close his eyes, when Hellscream hums, the vibration startling Varian back to consciousness.

“You spared my life, for whatever reason. Honour demands I repay the favour.”

_ Oh, _ Varian thinks. So it’s the whole life for a life philosophy. He can picture Anduin’s smug face and the resounding  _ “I told you so” _ , perhaps mercy had its benefits. He grunts in response to the orc. Not really sure what to say. Or if he should say anything. The whole situation is weird. He hopes no one comes across them, it would be difficult to explain this away.

He jumps when he feels a large hand on his head. Thick fingers suddenly running through his hair. Varian turns his face up to glare at Garrosh, but his glare turns into shock. For the orc is looking at his hair with awe.

_ “It’s soft!” _ Garrosh exclaims. Varian wonders if the orc meant to say it out loud. They lock eyes and Garrosh drops the lock of hair he was holding as if it burned him. He turns his face away from the king and Varian is suddenly aware of their proximity. He can see every little detail of the orc’s face. Varian can feel his heat, the strange smoothness of his hide. Feel the strong beat of the heart beneath his head.  _ What is this feeling!? _ He tries to move away, convinced the orc has done something to him, but strong hands keep him in place.

“Die on your _ own time. _ I have a debt to uphold, I won’t have  _ you _ impugning my honour.” Garrosh snarls, glaring at him. But the glare feels half-hearted, Garrosh seemingly aware of this turns his head away again. Varian swallows, mouth suddenly dry. Perhaps it was best to sleep and forget this ever happened. Light forbid he’d been on his own long enough that he was  _ actually _ enjoying the orc’s touch!  _ No, _ clearly this was all due to the delirium brought on by the near death experience.

As he starts to drift off. Varian convinces himself that he’s imaging the hand on his head again, and the faintest brush of tusks on his temple. He screws his eyes shut, for tomorrow this would mean nothing. They would be enemies, and they would either fight or go their separate ways. It didn’t change anything. No matter how good it felt.

Those are Varian’s last thoughts as sleep finally takes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
